The Death's Champion
by KhrisXIV
Summary: When Sally decides that she doesn't want Smelly Gabe around Percy due to his terrible personality, What happens when Percy's aura attracts a Hellhound to attack on his seventh birthday? Alternate reality Percy, Thanatos plays a larger role in this story then in the original series. Not a full crossover, although some elements from Darksiders an appearance. I Own Nothing
1. Prolouge & Despair in Death

_Prologue_

It had been a very bad day for one Perseus Jackson, when Thanatos arrived to claim his mother's soul, after an attack by a Hellhound. It was his seventh birthday and his mother had planned a party for him at their home in New York. Sadly, in the middle of cake a Hellhound had come running out of the wall, intending to rip the young demigod apart.

However, at the last possible second, the boy's mother saw the Hellhound, and jumped in front of the creature in an attempt to save her child. Instead of protecting her son, she merely took his place. In his rage and despair at his mother's death, Percy strangled the hound to death. And such is the scene that awaited Thanatos upon entry of the Jackson family home.

* * *

_**Chapter 1-**__ Despair in Death_

_(One Month Earlier)_

Thanatos was called into Atlantis, by Lord Poseidon for a special assignment. Generally, when a fellow god made a request for a special assignment, Thanatos ignored them and went on about his business. However, when he saw Poseidon's face during the Iris- Message he could not say no. Well, that along with the fact that Poseidon was an Olympian; the Lord of Death could not simply refuse him.

He quickly made his way past the palace guards and into Poseidon's private chambers, where they would hold their meeting. Poseidon wanted to keep his request a secret from his wife. With that information, Thanatos figured the only logical explanation for what the God of the Sea could possibly want, would be that he wanted help protecting his mortal lover from death (a.k.a.- him), which was something he could not do. Even, he could not interfere with the plans of the Fates.

Before too long he was standing in front of the door to Poseidon's private chambers. Deciding to do the respectful thing, Thanatos knocked loudly causing the door to creak open and Poseidon to call out, "Enter!"

As he walked inside he began to look around, taking in the majesty of Poseidon's palace. From the beautiful sea green walls, carved from unbelievably fine oceanic materials, designed in a way to resemble the waves themselves, to the granite floors carved just so, in order to look as close as possible to the sandy shores of an amazing beach in the world above.

_Not exactly my cup of tea_, Thanatos thought, _although, this is quite a beautiful palace._

Soon upon entering the vast walkway beyond the door, the death god entered Poseidon's bed chamber itself, only to find said god sitting in a very comfortable chair in the farthest corner of the room, looking as though he had lost his best friend.

Thanatos knew that look very well. It was a look of mourning among the gods, when one of their mortal lovers or children was on the verge of death.

Recognizing the look on the sea god's face, Thanatos knew that he was correct on his assumption as to why he was called to Poseidon's kingdom.

It actually pained Thanatos to have to be the one to tell his fellow god that he could not defy the Fates, and save his lover, for even Thanatos knew what it was like to love a mortal and then watch as they die while you lived on for centuries longer.

What made it worse was that Thanatos was forced to make sure that his past lovers _stayed _dead, which was something no-other had to do.

"Hello, Thanatos," Poseidon began, "I'm happy you are here-"

Thanatos just chuckles drily, causing Poseidon to frown. "What is so funny?"

"Sorry, it is just that among most, death is not something that people are happy to see."

Poseidon just frowns again before replying, "True as that may be, I am in need of your assistance if you wish to help, but first I must ask you to swear on the river Styx, to tell none but those mentioned in the rest of this conversation. My wife would be quite enraged, about what I am about to ask of you."

Thanatos quirks an eyebrow before responding with, "I swear to your terms, milord."

Poseidon nods accepting the death gods' oath. "Ok. Good, now, on to the hard part. Earlier this week the Fates approached me as I was making my morning rounds, and told me of a coming tragedy, destined to happen one month from now. They told me that a monster was going to attack my child on his seventh birthday, and while my son will survive, his mother sally will-"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there, Lord Poseidon. I cannot defy the Fates. No being, save for the Primordials, have that ability. I cannot help you."

Poseidon merely nods his head then response, "I already know, Thanatos. I am not asking you to. The Fates told me her death could've been avoided had she remarried a mortal with an incredibly human scent. However, she did not, and now her death can't possibly be avoided. It is my son whom I need your help with."

Thanatos just looks at the fellow god quizzically, prompting Poseidon's response.

The sea god licks his lips before continuing. "Well, the Fates also told me that without his mother, Perseus will not survive long. His scent is far too powerful. Untold amounts of monsters will attack, until he is dead as well. However, they told me this can be avoided, if a god becomes his patron immediately after his mother's death, and helps to train him, and look after him. There is little I can do, because I am his father, meaning that the Ancient Laws prevent me from interfering. That is where you come in. Since, your presence will be there already what with so much death, perhaps you could take him under your wing? Metaphorically that is, of course." He finished eyeing the God of Death's majestic wings.

Thanatos sat and thought for a few moments. Did he truly wish to gain a champion, and save the son of the sea god? Did he really care enough to sacrifice time in his busy schedule to train a seven year old demigod?

_Perhaps, _Thanatos mused, _once he is trained I could allow him to assist me in monitoring the souls that escape from the underworld. It would certainly help with the work load. Plus, it would not be wise to offend an Olympian, considering I am only a _minor _god._

After affirming that in the long run, it could be possibly beneficial to him, Thanatos consented, "I will assist you, milord."

Gratitude showed clear in the eyes of the elder god, as he smiled and replied, "Thank you, Thanatos. If you never need a favor from me, do not be afraid to ask, and remember; one month from _today_!"

* * *

_(One Month Later)  
_

As Thanatos made his way up the stairs, he noticed the unusually powerful aura of the young half-blood. _With the intensity of this aura I am not surprised he was attacked at this age, _Thanatos thought, _even for a child of the Big Three, his aura is immensely powerful. Could he be the child of the Great Prophesy?_

Upon reaching the door of the Jackson's apartment, Thanatos did not pause to enter the house and walk straight to the body of Perseus' mother, with his black iPhone in hand, checking to make sure his presence reaped her soul, and sent it straight to the underworld.

"Who are you? Get away from my mommy!" Thanatos barely registered the seven year olds' shout before he was tackled off his feet.

* * *

**_(A/N) :_**_ And here is a story I had wanted to do for a while! If you are a fan of my other work, I apologize for not having updated in a long time. My Internet has been down and is still down. I am at a friend's house now and I'm stealing their WI-FI. If you are not a Fan of my other stories, please check them out you might enjoy them! Either way I hope you have enjoy the first chapter in my newest story and please leave me a review! Thanks for reading and have a great day!_


	2. A Generous Opportunity & 5 Years Later

**_Chapter 2 – _**_A Generous Opportunity & Five Years Later_

_(Percy POV)_

Flash!

Suddenly I was lying on the ground; the strange man I had tackled had disappeared. Was he like that giant dog?

I spun around looking for the strange man with the dark facial features. I didn't even care who it was I had just attacked. I had to protect mommy. Maybe I could still save her. Maybe If I called the ambulance, they could make her better faster. Wait. That man had a phone. Where did he go?

"Watch yourself child. Just because I am here on your father's orders does not mean I won't slap you around a little if you go and try to attack me again." A voice sounded from behind me.

I spun around as fast as I could my little fist balled up, just in case. The dark clothed man just chuckled at my reaction.

"Listen kid, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually here on your father's orders."

My eyes widened in surprise then, narrowed in disbelief. "You're lying! Mom told me Dad was lost at sea before I was born!"

The pale skinned man's lip twitched in amusement before replying, "Your mother was one smart mortal, wasn't she?"

"Mortal?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

Thanatos frowns. He did not have time for these time consuming questions. Especially considering it was more than apparent the child had not inherited his mother's would be better for every on involved if he simply moved the child away from the apartment and answered any questions he had at a later date.

"Listen child, there is not time for us to be discussing trivialities. All you need to know is that your father is still very much alive and sent me to pick you up and look after you. Now you have a choice. Come with me and learn all about your past, or you can stay here and die. The choice is yours."

The bluntness of the strangers words caused me to flinch in shock. I hesitated a moment, before taking a step forward and nodding my head in consent.

"Good," The stranger complimented, "There may be hope for you yet, young Perseus"

"Percy." I said immeadiately

The man raised an eyebrow prompting an explanation. I blush before answering. "C-call me Percy. I don't like my full name."

The stranger snorts in amusement and replies, "Whatever. It is time to depart."

In confused I ask, "W-what?" And in a sudden flash of darkness, my world was turned upside down and was quickly fixed as I was deposited face-first on the floor of an expensive looking hotel.

* * *

I was brought out of my reminiscence, by a subtle tap on my door. Knowing immediately who was on the other side, I call out, "Come in!"

The door was slowly edged open, an in walked Grover, The satyr protector assigned to bring me to Camp Half-Blood. A place I wasn't all that keen to go but Father had told Lord Thanatos it was time for me to make myself known to the Camp, so, Thanatos sent me to Yancy academy, to meet a satyr that would take me to Camp.

For some odd reason, Father had told me to play dumb, about knowing who I was at least till I got to the Camp, and since, Grover was releasing no information, so I kept everything to myself.

"Hey, Percy," Grover looked like he was really nervous."Are you going on the field trip tomorrow?"

Oh, yeah the field trip. When, I had first heard about it, I was really looking forward to it. Then I found out "Mrs. Dodds" was going. I was not looking forward to having to fight a Fury. However, Dad said it would be a good challenge and the best way to out myself. Especially considering both Mr. Brunner (Chiron), and Grover would be there, it would be the perfect opportunity.

"Yeah," I replied, " my uncle Doyle said it would be a good idea for me to go."

That apparently only seemed to cause Grover to worry more. He obviously thought I was toast if the Fury attacked. I wasn't sure but I figured i could hold my own at least.

"Well," Grover finished awkwardly, "guess I better go get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya later G-Man."

While me and Grover were friends we weren't really very close cause I tend to be kind of thoughtful and watch what I say. To an extent anyways. I had seen far to many people die to become overly attached to any one person especially when that one person was a satyr. Considering they age half as fast as normal people, it probably wasn't the best idea to become close friends with someone who will most likely outlive you by an exceptional large amount.

Once Grover walked out and shut the door, I checked on my watch and left it underneath my pillow just in case. On the inside of the the clock's face was a large Obsidian cross. the links that fit around my wrist look like skulls with ruby red eyes. All in all a pretty bad ass watch. However, that's not all it is. when I press the button on the side it a glowing purple gauntlet that covers my arm almost all the way to the elbow, at the same time a pair of wicked looking bronze scythes appear in both hands (A/N). However the coolest thing is the bronze mask that appears on my face. That mask has saved my life more times than I can count. It was imbedded with the magic to repeal most projectile attacks.

It was Lord Thanatos' present to me on my tenth birthday. Normally he doesn't seem the type to be kind or give presents, but occasionally he does something nice and totally unexpected that makes you wonder if it's all an act. With that final thought I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep expecting more of the usual nightmares. Thankfully I got a little reprieve from the usual and had a new nightmare one slightly less disturbing than usual, but deep and dark all the same.

* * *

_**(A/N) : **And Chapter two is done! At long last a now I can finish up Chapter four of **The Former God Of War!** So expect a new chapter of that in a few days. Also the scythes and mask mentioned in the last two paragraphs are the scythes and mask in the cover picture for this story. Any questions Please review. Suggestions: Reveiw! Also, If you like this story so far check out my other Fics! Hope you have a Great Day and Good Bye! Also whoever can tell me where I got the name "Doyle" (Thanatos), you get a golden cookie!  
_


	3. Orders & Feelings

**_Chapter 3- _**_Orders__ & Feelings  
_

My dream started in a very unusual way. When I have my usual nightmares, it is always set at my old apartment. However, this one started out on a beach, in the middle of what felt like a tsunami or maybe a hurricane. The beach itself was quite beautiful, and as a child of the sea, I could tell that without the raging storm, it would be a great place for a midnight swim.

KHEER!

The loud scream sounded from my left, and I turned just in time to see the most majestic of all eagles dive-bomb a beautiful pure white stallion that was standing in the surf.

"No!" I screamed. I rushed forward as fast as I could but the winds kept pushing me back. I just knew that I had to try. I had to stop them if I didn't something bad would happen. Just before the eagle was about to slash the eyes of the horse wide open. I awoke to a loud 'KAW!' coming from the left side of my bed.I sat straight up and looked to the left, only to find my crow, Tenebris, sitting perched on my night stand.

After complaining to Lord Thanatos about being lonely he got me Tenebris and bout his soul to my own, making him akin to what the children of Hecate call a 'Familiar', making him a life long partner, who would live as long as I did. However, if he died, I would still live. The year after, He did the same with a Shade horse, named Mortem.

On the account of Mortem being a Shade, I had to summon him to my side in order for him to make an appearance. Tenebris could just come and go as he pleased, no restrictions. Thankfully he hadn't busted my cover yet.

_Hiya, Perce, _Tenebris greeted happily, _better hurry up, you got a long day ahead of ya! Boss said you got to fight a Kindly One today! Do ya? Do ya?_

I groan inwardly then grin_,_ "Yeah, I do, little buddy. Guess monster fighting trumps, Soul Hunting any day. Just wish it wasn't an _Imponis_."

_Well, nothing is ever easy, hunh?_

"You have no Idea." I murmured before getting up and getting dressed. Luckily, Tenebris had woken me up with plenty of time to get ready. Before I walked down to get breakfast, I looked in the mirror on my closet door. I was wearing my black hoodie with a skull with a trident on its forehead on it (another birthday present), with green lining, black boot cut jeans, and my combat boots.

I reached up and tried to pat down my long, thick, black hair in front of my sea green eyes.

Once I was satisfied that my hair was going to be as difficult as always, I walked downstairs to grab some breakfast before it was time to go.

When I made it to the cafeteria I took a look around getting the eerie feeling that this would be the last time I would be at Yancey Academy.

* * *

The ride from Yancey wasn't as bad as I had thought it was going to be. Especially when Nancy Bobofitt sat behind Grover and me.

See, at the beginning of the year Nancy had fancied herself as a school bully, and the first time she tried to pick on me and Grover I just gave her my patented Death Glare and she went wide eyed and ran off. I can't say I blame her. I've made hellhounds tuck tail and run by glaring at them. Well, maybe not _run, _but they would back up a little.

Anyway, pretty soon we we're at the museum, and I'll be honest I wasn't paying much attention to the exhibits. Who, would when they knew at any moment they might have to fight for their life.

Once we got to the Greek/ Roman portion of the museum, however, it seemed that Chiron/ Mr. Brunner had noticed I wasn't paying much attention.

" ? Since you seem so interested in the tour so far, could you perhaps tell me what this picture represents?"

Taking a look at the picture he pointed towards, I recognized it immediately from the classes Lorn Thanatos had given me on my _family. _

"It's Kronos eating his kids,right?" though I said it as a question, my tone made it clear that I was certain I was right, which is rare in any other class, but Latin class with Mr. Brunner. Even though I was tutored but Lord Thanatos for the past four years, I was still very much dyslexic.

" Kronos did this because...?"

" Kronos was the king of the Titans and he feared that his son would over throw him, like he did to his father, so he ate them all except for Zeus whom was hidden from him by his mother Rhea."

"Very well explained, Mr. Jackson, but if that is true how did the other gods get out?"

I thought for a second. " Zeus tricked Kronos into barfing them up, so that they could help him overthrow the Titans"

"Eww. He said barf!" said some ditzy girl from the group called out.

I rolled my eyes, "Grow up!"

Immediate silence followed causing Chiron/ Mr. Brunner to raise a eyebrow in questioning manner.

"Well, on that happy note, I say it's time for lunch. Mr. Jackson if you'll come here please. Everyone else, please follow Mrs. Dodds outside."

I scowl slightly before walking over to where Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair. I had suspected he would do something like this all year. trying to familiarize himself with me so when he "took" me to camp, it wouldn't that big of a change for me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked approaching him.

"I wish to congratulate you on how well worded your answer was presented, and for the good grades you have been achieving this year in my class, despite your dyslexia."

"Thank you, sir" I responded kindly and a little bit embarrassed. I wasn't used to a lot of compliments from people. Guess that's what happens when you are raised by the god of death itself.

"Allow me to ask you a question though, Mr. Jackson." Chiron paused as if choosing his words carefully, and I could barely resist the urge to roll my eyes. He was attempting to not reveal anything about my real Identity, but at the same time start me on my path to figuring it out myself. It was obvious from how he was tensed up what his attentions were. "Can you tell me how my class would apply to the real world?"

_Way to be smooth Chiron, _I thought, _gods could you be more obvious?_

Realizing he was waiting for my answer, I took a stab at it, " The Greek stories give you a good look at certain morals and help you understand that there are consequence's for you're actions."

Chiron/ Mr. Brunner gave me a deep and meaningful look. " Close Percy, very close. Well you best get to lunch I am sure your friend Grover is worried about you."

Seeing that as a dismissal, I turned around and left out the front doors leaving Chiron/ Mr. Brunner staring at a young girls' _Stele_ like he had been to her funeral.

_He probably was, _I thought before turning my back to him, praying the _Imponis _made it's move quick so I could quit lying to Grover and Chiron, and get this all over with.

* * *

_**(A/N) :** Wow two chapters in two days! Man, I'm on a roll! Anyway hope you all enjoy it! Secondly Vote now in a review what you want the pairing for this story to be! I changed my mind about making this be a pairing for whatever_ The Former God Of War _wasn't. So, here are the choices! Zoe Nightshade, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Selina Buereguard, or Rachel Elizabeth Dare! Choose Now! As always thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also thanks to __Maragon11 for being the very first to review this story!_


	4. The First Battle part 1

**_Chapter 4-_** _The First Battle part 1_

Once I got outside, Grover came walking up and asked, "What did Mr. Brunner want?"

"Nothing much," I replied, "Just wanting me to learn how to apply my studies to real life."

Grover looked unconvinced, but apparently not_ too_ interested in what we talked about, so instead of pressing the matter said, "Let's go eat, hunh?"

As we was walking over to our seat, I happened to glance skyward, and found myself staring at the ominous-looking storm clouds gathering overhead. The weather around New York had been weird ever since the winter solstice, like maybe my Dad and Zeus were arguing, but every time I ask Dad about it he would abruptly change the subject, leaving me to wonder what had happened that was so bad.

"Percy?" Grover called uncertainty. I looked downward and tried to play off my abrupt pause with a grin and saying, "Sorry, spaced out for a second. Let's go grab some lunch."

* * *

The entire time we were eating, I kept looking for a sign from Lord Thanatos that it was okay to unveil my true identity. I was concentrating so hard on looking for a sign, I barely tasted my P,B, & J and milk, and Grover had to call my name three times before he managed to get my attention. When I finally answered him I was expecting some odd question about what was on my mind or something, instead he asked, "Can I have your apple?"

Barely containing my laughter, I handed my apple over. Next thing I knew, I had a half-eaten peanut butter and ketchup sandwich was sitting in my lap. I looked up to see Nancy Bobofit looking down at me with a grin on her Cheetos-spray-painted face. As I looked into her eyes I saw a brief flash of purple reflected in them and heard a voice in my head, _prepare yourself, Percy._

_The Sign,_ I thought, and commenced with plan _Start A Fight!_ It was plan Lord Thanatos had thought up to capture the Furies attention and get a chance to instigate a fight with it. Sadly it involved grabbing the nearest person with the nearest body of water and pull them into it and let the Mist and my smart-mouth do the rest.

I reached out to the water in the fountain behind Nancy and used it to grab her and pull her in. The moment she landed in the pool, the whispers started:

"Did you see?"

"The water-"

"It grabbed her-"

"Percy pushed me!" Nancy screamed calling Mrs. Dodds over to inspect the scene.

"Perseus Jackson!" Mrs. Dodds screeched wheeling on me, once she had helped Nancy out of the fountain, like she actually cared what happened to the poor mortal. I contemplating just activating my gauntlet and both of my scythes in her neck, but I decided instead to prompt her into taking the fight somewhere else.

"I know, I know. A month erasing the answers out of the Math textbook, right?"

It was a little bit like watching a Volcano explode. One minute everything's all nice and calm... and then, (BAM!), instantaneous explosion. It would've been kind of funny if it hadn't been such a serious situation.

"Follow me, Mr. Jackson. Now!" She commanded. It was then Grover spoke up with an amount of courage that surprised me, because it was plain to see how badly Grover feared the_ Imponis._

"It was me. I pushed her." He tried.

"Nice try, Mr. Underwood. Now come with me, Mr. Jackson." Mrs. Dodds commanded

I looked over at Grover and said, "Thanks for trying, man. It'll be okay. Don't worry."

Then I flashed him one of my rare true smiles. I was really grateful, that despite his fear, he still tried to stop Mrs. Dodds from being alone in the same room as me. It was rare that any creature, be they god, monster, hero, or satyr; have that level of bravery within themselves.

Grover just glanced uneasily at Chiron/ Brunner before nodding in my direction.

I turned my attention to the problem at hand, to find Mrs. Dodds already at the top of the steps._ If she is that fast..._ I gulped, but quickly steeled myself. Nothing to it but to do it.

* * *

Once we were deep inside the museum, Mrs. Dodds turned and spoke, "Did you really think that you would get away with it, child? Did you think we wouldn't catch you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do not play dumb, demigod!" The fury screeched, "Return what you have stolen and perhaps we will let you go free."

"What are you talking about, demon?" I asked. "Never-mind. Whatever mid-life crisis, you are going through matters not to me. My mission is to kill you're ass."

With that, I activated my watch and widened my stance and held my hands out as purple ethereal energy surrounded my body, as my mask, scythes, and gauntlet flared into existence.

The sudden existence of my weapons threw the Fury off, until she screeched, "I am not intimidated by you demigod! I am the Fury, Alecto! I will slay punish you severely for your crimes!"

Wasting no time, I ran at full speed crossing the distance between myself and Alecto in seconds, before jumping completely over her head and swinging my twin scythes, _Malach_ and _Hamavet_ , towards the back of her head in an attempt to end this as quickly as possible.

Unsurprisingly, Alecto merely ducked and rolled out of the way; a flaming whip appearing in her hands. Meanwhile, off to my left, Chiron/ Mr. Brunner rolled into the museum glancing around at the the two combatants.

"By the gods," He murmured, "What is going on?"

* * *

**_(A/N) :_**_ And Chapter Four!__ Now time to move on to adding a new chapter to The Former God Of War! Kinda been skiving off of adding a new chapter in favor of adding more to this story. Anyway__, hope you like it, please review!_**_  
_**


	5. The Death of Alecto & Chiron's reaction

**_Chapter 5-_**_The Death of Alecto & Chiron's reaction_

_(Third Person's POV)_

Percy glanced momentarily in Chiron's direction, before refocusing on the battle. It turned out his momentary lapse of concentration was a bad idea on his part, because while he was distracted, Alecto used that time to wrap her whip around his arm and yank him off of his feet and begin to pull him forward.

Once his attention was back on the fight, Percy stabbed one of his scythes into the museum floor, and fighting through the pain, pulled the fury towards him instead of the other way around.

Just before Percy yanked Alecto forward, he couldn't help but yell out, "Get over here!"

As the fury came flying at him, Percy swung his other scythe into Alecto's neck, causing her to explode into tiny golden sand.

The sudden death of the fury caused Percy to look around for a second in surprise and exclaim, "Well, call me Staples, cause that was easy!"

Deactivating his gauntlet, Percy turned to look at Chiron with a bemused expression on his face and asked, "What?"

* * *

_(Percy's P.O.V.)_

After the Kindly Ones defeat, Chiron led me back outside where Grover was still waiting on us. Quickly motioning for Grover to follow us, Chiron wheeled himself over to a white van hidden behind the school bus, with red writing on it. I looked at the words barely making out the words: _Delphi strawberry service. _

"Quickly, Perseus, get in the van. I must speak with the driver." Chiron mumbled leaving me to crawl into the side of the van with Grover.

Once we were all in the van, the driver (A tall blonde kid with a scar on his cheek), turned around to introduce himself.

"Hiya," He called, "Names Luke. And you?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson." I replied.

Luke glanced up into the review with a grin and said, "Nice to meet ya. So that monster, you fought, what was it?"

That made me pause for a second. Who told him I got into a fight?

"What makes you think I got into a fight?" I asked. Having to grow up on the streets have made me a really cautious person. I didn't just trust anyone.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Ch- Mr. Brunner, told me. So, what was it?"

I gave Luck a look and said, "Dude, I know Mr. Brunner is Chiron. Knew that all year. Same thing with Grover here. Recognized him as a Satyr immediately. And it was a Kindly One."

If possible Luke's eyes grew to the size of dinner a good minute he just opened and closed his mouth like he was going to say a dozen different things at once, but nothing would come out. The he managed to squeak out, "H-how?"

Suddenly Grover yelped out, "Percy, your arm!"

I looked down at where the Fury's whip had burned my arm, and chuckled a bit as my vision went white, and I passed out in the back of the strawberry delivery van.

* * *

When I woke up had just arrived at the Camp and Grover was force feeding me Ambrosia. I hate the stuff cause it tasted just like my mom's infamous blue chocolate chip cookies, but man could it work some miracles for you if you are a half-blood.

Thinking about my mom made me sad still, but not as much as it used to. Not since I got to visit her in Elysium. All thanks to Uncle Hades of course.

The moment I felt my strength return I brush Grover off with a, "Thanks man", and stood up shakily from the back off the van. I hate to feel weak or dependent on anyone.

Not because of my pride or anything, I had just gotten too used to living out on my own for so long it felt weird to have some else help me out. Especially since Tori joined the hunters... _**(A/N)**  
_

_No, don't think about her Percy! _I thought, _She made her choice forget about her betrayal!_

Luckily Chiron chose that time to walk up to Grover and me and ask, "Percy! Why don't we take you to the Big House and get you taken care of? Shall we?"

* * *

Once we made it to the porch of the Big House, Chiron, still inside of his wheelchair, turned and said, "Well, Percy, would you perhaps explain to me how you know who I really was? Or perhaps how you knew about Grover? And where you got those weapons of yours?"

Confession time. Great. I won't lie I wasn't looking forward to this at all, but it had to be done.

"I've known about being a demigod since my seventh birthday, when my mom died. Lord Thanatos found me and asked me to be his champion. I agreed and ever since, I've been able to see through the Mist, as good as a clear sighted mortal."

After the surprised looked on his face faded away he asked, "Why are you just now coming to camp then, Percy?"

I shrugged, "Never really wanted to I guess. Always preferred to live on my own."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "What intrigues me the most is how come Thanatos took you to be his champion. As far as I know, Thanatos has never had a champion before. Most gods never take a demigod to be their champion. Makes them too powerful."

I shrugged again, "I don't know. He never said."

Chiron looked disbelieving for a moment then said, "Well, in that case, it is time for you to meet the camp director, Mr. D. Follow me, he is in the REC room."

* * *

**(A/N):** _And Here is chapter 5! Also, I will soon be writting an Origins story for this. It will detail all of Percy's adventure's all the way up until the start of this story. As always hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Review and let me know what you like or dislike, and have a great day, and Good-Bye!_


	6. I meet the Campers

**_Chapter 6- _**_I meet the Campers_

Lord Thanatos had already told me that Dionysus was the Camp Director, so I wasn't surprised about who I was meeting. However, I was definitely surprised by how he looked. He didn't look godly at all. He actually reminded me of an cherub, decked out in white trash/trailer park attire. The disbelief at what I was seeing must have been seen quite clearly, because when Chiron turned around to introduce him to me, he paused for a second giving me a strange look, before calling out, "This is our camp director, Mr. D."

I tried to be poliet. I really did. However, first words out of my mouth were, "_Him_?"

Mr. D looked up from his wine magazine. "I would be so quick to judge, demigod. I am an Olympian. You best watch your tone with me."

In his eyes, I could see dozens of people screaming in terror at visions only they could see. It was enough to make the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. Something told me that If I pushed the Wine god, he would show me worse things. Things that would leave me the same as all those other people.

I hate bullies, and people that abuse their power, but I figured now wasn't the time. "Of course, Mr.D."

Seemingly satisfied with that, he turned back to his winery magazine.

Chiron gave me a small half smile before calling out, "I'm guessing out regular orientation film is not needed. It's a pity really, we rarely have an occasion in which we get to show it, but nonetheless, if there are no questions, I believe it is time for you to see the rest of the camp and meet your cabin-mates at cabin eleven."

I nodded. I was ready to see the rest of camp. I figured it would at least be an interesting experience.

Chiron gestured towards the front door and said, "I asked one of our senior counselors to show you around, while I fill out the paper work about our emergency trip here. She is waiting for you on the porch. Mind your manners, Percy."

Shit, I thought. It just had to be a girl. I've never really been good around girls with the exception of Tori and my Mom. Generally its because they give me this look like they are gonna eat me or something, and it makes me feel really uncomfortable.

However, its not like I could bitch out just cause it was a girl that was gonna be giving me a tour. So, instead I opened the door and stepped out, praying it wasn't some daughter of Aphrodite or something.

* * *

Walking out onto the porch, I noticed it was getting late. It was already easily six in the afternoon. My stomach growled a little, catching the attention of the girl standing on the left hand side of the porch.

She turned around giving me a fairly good look at her. Her hair was a golden blonde color and it was curly like a little kids. What really caught my attention was her disturbing, stormy gray eyes. She glared at me for a full minute, before walking forward and offering me her hand.

"Hello. I'm Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. You must be the camper Chiron brought back with him. He asked me to show you around."

I took her hand and shook it, replying, " My name's Percy. Nice to meet you."

She looked to be about my age maybe a little younger. Turning to walk off the porch, she said, "If you'll follow me, we will start at the Volleyball field, and if we hurry we should make it in time to introduce you to Cabin eleven in time for dinner."

* * *

We walked along chatting a little in between each important place across camp. She kept asking me a ton of questions about who I was, where I was from, and dozens of other questions I really just kind of avoided answering, the entire time thinking that she was definitely a child of the wisdom goddess.  
"So, you mean to tell me you have known you were a demigod since you were seven, and you still don't know who your godly parent is?" she asked me over and over.

I felt like Neo from the Matrix, because of how I managed to dodge her questions like he dodges bullets, but I was starting to get tired of it. It was just so nosy of her to keep asking. She seemed like a nice person, but she was way too nosy, and i'm the type of person who just doesn't open up like that.

Finally I snapped and said, "No, dammit! will you please stop asking me about my parents and shit? Not trying to be mean, but it's none of your business!"  
For a moment a hurt look flashed in her eyes, before they narrowed and she hissed, "Fine." and we continued to walk in silence.

The tour was nearly over before any of the campers we passed did more than look our way and wave. Of course, it had to have been a daughter of Ares to break the cycle. Walking past the bathrooms, on our way to Cabin Eleven to meet my cabin-mates before dinner, A tall, brown haired, brute of a girl came walking up to us.

"So," She sneered, " is this the newbie?"

Annabeth spoke up before I could, something I found a little annoying. I don't like people to speak for me. "His name is Percy. He is the one Chiron, went to go check out, Clarisse."

The girl looked surprised, and gave me a quick once over, before her face settled back into a sneer, "So, he might be Big Three material, hunh? Whatever. Bet he can barely fight."

I spoke quickly, not giving Annabeth a chance to speak for me again. "Why don't we have a match in the Sword Arena tomorrow, if you're so good?"

Annabeth's mouth dropped and Clarisse's eyes widened in surprise, before she burst into laughter, saying, "Hell, kid, you got spunk, I'll give you that. Who knows with an attitude like that, we could be siblings. You definitely got the body build for it."

Shaking her head, she walked off, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be there during Cabin Elevens Time tomorrow anyway. See you then, Punk. You better be ready."

When she had walked off, Annabeth turned to me and nearly shouted, "What are you thinking? Clarisse is one of the best fighters here! Are you trying to die?!"

I shrugged. "I know what I'm doing." I replied. "I'm no amateur."

She shook her head. "It's your funeral." she remarked. "Now come on. Cabin Eleven awaits."

_**(A/N) :** Now We have a new chapter! Been working on this one for a while. Kind was having some problems with it mainly because I wanted to introduce Clarisse and Annabeth in this chapter, and provide some dialog between Annabeth and Percy that showed that this version of him did not like her overbearing personality, and also show how different this Percy acts. As always thank you for reading, I hope you review, and that you have a Great Day!_


	7. Of Wolf and Man

**_Chapter 7: _**_Of Wolf and Man_

After my little showdown with Clarisse, Annabeth lead me through the U shaped cabins towards a small basic looking white cabin with a _caduceus_ hung above the door. I recognized it. So, this was the Hermes Cabin? But, why do I have to stay here?

When I asked Annabeth she responded, "Hermes is the patron god, of Travelers and anyone who uses the roads. So, when we have a camper who is unclaimed, Who doesn't know there godly parent, this is where they stay."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Why wouldn't someones parent claim them?" I asked her.

She looked a little nervous when asked her that. "Well, Percy, sometimes the gods are busy, and they just don't have time for us. Sometimes they, by accident, neglect their kids, or forget about them."

By this time I was seething. What gave any parent the right to neglect their kid, much less the gods. Then I realized how fortunate I really was. At least I knew who my dad was. Not a lot of Kids knew their godly parent to hear Annabeth talk. I did, and here I was lying about it.

I suddenly felt really guilty.

"Anyway, here we are; Cabin Eleven!" Annabeth called out with grandiose, as she reached and opened the door to the cabin Gesturing for me to go inside.

Walking inside, I noticed it was incredibly rundown looking. Glancing around I realized why.

There was so many sleeping bags on the floor, you couldn't see the actual floor.

"Hey guys," Annabeth called out, " you got a new cabin-mate."

A kid from the back called out, " Regular or undetermined?"

I was unsure, but before I could ask what he meant, Annabeth answered, "Undetermined."

Gods that was so annoying. In fact, I was so annoyed I nearly missed the entire Hermes cabin's groan of displeasure.

" All right campers," A voice called from the back of the cabin, " That's what we are here for after all."

As the owner of the voice stepped forward from the back of the room, I recognized who it was immediately. "Hey, Luke," I called out.

Luke's pale blue eyes glinted mischievously. "Hiya, Percy. I see Chiron didn't keep ya long."

I smirked a little. "So, you're a son of Hermes?"

Luke's smile disappeared and for a moment, a shadow crossing his face, and he turned to Annabeth. "Hey, Annie. So, you're playing tour guide today?

Annabeth's face grew bright red, and she mumbled back something unintelligible.

In the distance a conch horn blew. Luke looked up at the sound, and turned back to Annabeth and me, "Looks like you're just in time for dinner. you better get going Annabeth, Head Counselors aren't supposed to be late."

Again Annabeth turned bright red, only difference was, she actually managed to say, "Bye, Luke!"

Immediately after she sprinted out the door of the cabin, making the five seconds of bravery she showed disappeared. I almost laughed at he reaction. Apparently Luke, hadn't yet noticed the effect he had on her. I thought it was all too obvious that she was crushing on Luke. Hard.

Luke smiled at me. "C'mon. I think you'll like how we do dinner around here, Perce."

Turning to the rest of the cabin, Luke shouted, "Cabin Eleven! Fall in!"

* * *

Once we reached the pavilion, I realized what Luke had meant. The Dinning Pavilion was the one area that Annabeth wouldn't take me to, telling me that I had to wait until dinner to get to see it. Anyway, the pavilion was a huge open area with twelve tables, representing each Olympian. Each table was a different color and had a symbol for the god that table represented.

All in all, I thought it was pretty impressive.

As soon as everyone was seated, Chiron stomped his hoof on the platform supporting, what I was guessing is, the head table. Finally having everyone's attention, he began his announcements.

"Today the gods have blessed us with a new camper; Percy Jackson! Also, capture the flag is scheduled for this Friday night!"

The whole pavilion erupted into cheers at the announcement about capture the flag, and I won't lie, it sounded pretty exciting.

After the cheering died down, Chiron finished his announcements, "Now eat, tomorrow will be a big day."

Was it me or was he looking at me when he said that? I couldn't be sure, but maybe he heard about my challenge to Clarisse? Either way, I was about to dig in, when I noticed everyone was getting up and walking to the brazier. My curiosity building, I got up and followed everyone up to the brazier. Catching up to Luke, I asked him what everyone was doing. Apparently, demigods sacrifice a portion of their food to the gods. Supposedly, the gods like the smell. My face must have displayed my incredulity, because Luke laughed at me and told me to just watch.

When it was my turn, I threw in a chunk of my cheeseburger and couple of strawberries. As I walked past, expecting to choke on the smell of burning food, I was surprised by the euphoria inducing smell. I was entranced by the wondrous smell of dozens of amazing foods, the smells assaulting my senses.

I licked my lips. Oh man, I definitely know why the gods want sacrifices now. Luke had to all but drag me back to my seat, and once I got there I started chowing down on everything I could get my hands on. When, I eventually stopped, I noticed most of Cabin Eleven looking at me.

I mumbled an apology as a blush crept up my face. The entire table erupts into laughter, and I just wanted to melt into a puddle and run away. I wonder if I _can _do that?

Just to set the record straight, I may eat like a hungry fat kid, but I am far from being overweight. Demigods don't last very long if they are overweight. I am actually very well built. Years of training under a god will do that for you.

Anyway, not long after my little incident, I was joking around and laughing with the rest of the Cabin. Say what you want about Hermes' kids, they are very cool people. Soon, dinner was over and Chiron sent all of us to bed, and thus ended my first day at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**_(A/N) :_**_ And here is Chapter Seven! Next chapter: The showdown between Clarisse and Percy! Also, a time skip all the way to Percy's first capture the flag! Thanks as usual to everyone for reading! Review, and have a wonderful fourth of July!_


End file.
